Jin & Joon
by cllmearay
Summary: Namjin ff with Seokjin!Seme and Namjoon!Uke. Enjoy
1. 1st

**Tittle : Jin & Joon**

 **Author : cllmearay**

 **Genre : Fluff? Romance? Humor? mollayo~**

 **Length : sedikit xD**

 **Cast :**

 **° Kim Seokjin as Jin (BTS)**

 **° Kim Namjoon as Namjoon (BTS)**

= This is bts yaoi fanfiction with Seme!Jin and Uke!Namjoon, so enjoy~ =

Namanya Kim Seokjin, seorang pria mapan, bertubuh atletis dan sangat-sangat terkenal. Pemilik dari Kimmy Corp. ini memang pria idaman para wanita- maupun pria kewanita-kewanitaan.

Sifatnya yang lembut, dan juga ramah dalam bersosialisasi menambah nilai positif bagi dirinya, belum lagi omset keuntungan perusahaan yang sangat tinggi, membuat dirinya menjadi incaran banyak orang. Tetapi, jika kalian berharap lebih padanya, maka kalian harus menelan batu bata didekat kalian. Kenapa? karena ia telah memiliki seorang istri.

Jangan bayangkan istrinya adalah seorang wanita yang sombong, angkuh, dan elegan. Tidak- justru istirnya ini seorang pria yang sangat polos, manis dan cute overload. catat itu, Pria.

Seperti hari ini, sekitar pukul 11 P.M waktu Korea Selatan. Seokjin membuka pintu apartemen yang ia tempati bersama istrinya, kemudian melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapih -Seokjin cinta kerapihan-.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut apartemen, disana terdapat sofa dan meja kecil untuk tamu, kemudian ada sofa, meja dan TV untuk ia bersantai dengan istrinya, dan jika kita berjalan sedikit kearah kanan, maka disana akan ada pintu yang merupakan kamar mereka berdua.

Seokjin tersenyum tatkala melihat sang istri menghampiri dirinya, ia merentangkan tangannya dan disambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

" Aku pulang sayang. " Ujar Seokjin sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut sang istri.

Sang istri hanya tersenyum kemudian menunduk, memainkan jari-jemarinya.

" Ada apa Namjoon-ah? Ingin sesuatu hm? "

Pria yang dipanggil Namjoon itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Seokjin dengan penuh aegyo -yang bahkan tidak 'unyu' sama sekali- dan berhasil membuat Seokjin gemas.

" Aku ingin Strawberry Cake? ya ya ya? "

Seokjin terkekeh, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Namjoon. " Boleh, dengan satu syarat. "

Namjoon mendorong dada Seokjin pelan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya -merona. " Apa hyung?

"

" Cium? " kata Seokjin sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

" Yak! Apa apaan?! " Namjoon memukul bahu Seokjin main-main.

" Yasudah kalau tidak mau "

" Aiiiish, iya iya.. "

Dengan muka yang memerah, Namjoon mencium pipi kanan Seokjin sekilas dan membuat Seokjin benar benar gemas.

Segera saja, Seokjin memeluk Namjoon dan langsung menggendongnya menuju ke mobil, bahkan mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia baru saja pulang kerja -dan masih memakai setelan lengkap dengan jas-.

Disepanjang perjalanan, Seokjin terus menggenggam tangan Namjoon sambil menyetir, sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa memandang kearah luar -menghindari bertatapan dengan Seokjin.

Sesampainya di toko kue yang dimaksud Namjoon, Seokjin memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang disediakan dan mengajak Namjoon turun, dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Saat masuk, mereka disambut oleh beberapa pelayan wanita dan terlihat jelas beberapa diantara mereka menatap kagum kearah Seokjin, itu membuat Namjoon sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya.

" Kenapa pouty seperti itu hm? " tanya Seokjin sambil mencubit pipi Namjoon.

" Aniya, tidak apa apa ... Hyung! Aku mau yang itu! " kata Namjoon, sambil menunjuk sebuah Strawberry Cake, excited -dengan tambahan sedikit melompat lompat seperti anak kecil.

" Aigo ... Ne, chogiyo.. Kami pesan cake ini untuk dibawa pulang. "

" Baiklah, mohon menunggu sebentar "

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu -dengan sedikit gombalan modus Seokjin kepada Namjoon- akhirnya pesanan mereka datang dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah, Namjoon segera membuka kotak cake miliknya dan memakan Strawberry Cake-nya dengan lahap, Seokjin terkekeh sekali lagi kemudian jarinya mengusap sudut bibir Namjoon yang ternodai oleh cream.

" Hey Namjoon-ah "

Namjoon yang sedang memakan cake-nya menoleh kearah Seokjin. " Ada ap-mhhhh. "

Seokjin meraup bibir namjoon dan menahan tengkuknya, mereka berciuman agak lama sebelum Namjoon memukul dada Seokjin -kehabisan oksigen.

Seokjin tersenyum teduh, kemudian mengusap sudut bibir Namjoon. " Saranghae "

" Nado, Hyung "

 **FIN**

 **A/N :**

Agak geli.. kalau boleh jujur:'3 terbiasa ngeliat ff Namjoon seme, ini malah dibikin Namjoon uke..

Tapi gapapa, ini unyu.. menurut saya?

Ini hadiah buat **Bwiikuk** yang waktu itu ku janjiin ff namjin[?

Btw, Terimakasih buat temen-temen sekolahku.. khususnya **freihxit** dan satu temanku lagi yang mau dengerin diriku cerita tentang ff ini meski kalian geli -sampe nyumpelin dettol ke mulut, sumpah itu pait banget-

Terimakasih buat yang sudah baca~ Ini hanya ff iseng belaka yang agak anu- bikin anu- dan jadi anu-

 **Big Thanks and Love**

 **\- Cllmearay -**


	2. 2nd

"Hyung" panggil seorang namja berdimple dan bersurai agak keabuan yang kini duduk bersila dihadapan namja berkacamata -yang tengah duduk membaca buku _Astronomi_.

Namja yang dipanggil 'Hyung' tersebut mendongak dan mendapati namja berdimple tersebut memakai bando telinga kucing yang menggemaskan. "Hm? kenapa sayang?"

"Apa aku imut?" tanya namja berbando tersebut, segera saja namja berkacamata atau bisa kita panggil Seokjin itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut istrinya- _ya, namja berbando itu adalah istrinya_.

"Astaga sayang, bagaimana aku bisa konsentrasi jika kau terus terusan bertingkah imut seperti ini, Namjoonie?"

"Ugh- aku merindukanmu hyung." kata namja- ah panggil saja Namjoon agar lebih singkat. Seokjin hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan bacaannya, membuat namja manis itu kesal dan mendekatkan diri ke tubuh suaminya.

"Hyunggg..." ujarnya dengan tampang memelas, badannya berusaha duduk dipangkuan sang suami namun ditepis oleh yang lebih tua. "Aku masih banyak pekerjaan sayang... sehabis ini kita keluar ne?"

Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyungieeeee..." kini ia beralih duduk dibawah sambil melesakkan tubuhnya menuju kukungan Seokjin yang saat ini meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja. (bisa bayangin kaga?:'v)

Seokjin menghela nafas, "Kim Namjoon, duduklah dengan tenang. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika kau seperti ini."

Namjoon merasa ditolak, ia beringsut mundur dari Seokjin dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi. Matanya sudah mulai tergenang air yang nampaknya akan meluncur indah sedikit lagi.

Dan benar saja, "Huweeeee... Nappeun! Seokjin hyung nappeun! Nappeun!"

Namjoon berguling-guling di atas lantai sambil terus merengek dan menggerutu. Seokjin yang mulai terpecah konsentrasinya akhirnya mengalah dan menghampiri Namjoon setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas terlebih dahulu.

Ia memeluk tubuh sang istri kemudian mengangkat dagu namja manis dipelukannya, "Sayang, hey... lihat aku."

Namjoon masih menangis, namun sudah tidak berguling-guling. Ia menatap namja yang selama setahun ini menyandang status sebagai suaminya dengan mata sembab.

Seokjin mengecup kedua mata sang istri kemudian mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, "Sayang, aku janji sehabis aku menyelesaikan tugas sialan itu aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau... tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikannya dulu, arrachi?"

Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk Seokjin, "Mianhae, aku kekanakan..."

Seokjin tersenyum, dan membalas pelukan tersebut disertai elusan dikepala sang istri, "Gwenchana, kau imut saat seperti itu..."

Namjoon mengangkat kepalanya dari pelukan Seokjin, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir Seokjin, "Sayang hyungiie..."

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Sayang kamu jugaa..."

-End-


End file.
